


The First Goes to Hogwarts

by wasureneba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Family, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureneba/pseuds/wasureneba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes James to Diagon Alley before his first year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Goes to Hogwarts

When Harry takes James in to Diagon Alley to shop for Hogwarts, he is struck by the similarity to twenty-six years earlier in his life. It's not that James has never been to Diagon Alley before---of course he has been, many times. And it's not that James is feeling the goodwill of an adult for the first time in a very long time, or that he has just had his first birthday cake ever.

But they floo in to the Leaky (Hannah waves from behind the bar, old Tom carefully polishing glasses next to her), and Harry carefully taps the brick, and James's eyes are bugging right out of his head. Harry can't help but smile and remember the way his own heart had pounded at that first step into Diagon Alley, knowing that he would soon own spellbooks and a _wand_.

They walk to Gringotts, and they pass by a gaggle of boys staring at a new broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies; James turns his head back to watch them as they walk by. They get his robes, where they find Anthony Goldstein waiting while his son David is fitted. They get his books, his cauldron, his quills and scrolls, his phials and scales and potions kit and dragon-hide gloves. Harry's moneybag gets considerably lighter. 

"So, what else do you need from your list?" Harry asks James around bites of choco-nut sundae at Fortescue's. Harry knows exactly what is left on the list, but he wants James to know how to keep track of these things. 

James pulls out his list, his shoulders straightening as if reminded of how very grown-up he is now. He pulls out a Muggle pen---of all the Muggle things to be fascinated by, James loves ballpoint pens---and checks the list.

"Just, er, well, it says we can bring an-owl-or-a-cat-or-a-toad," he says, sounding nervous. James has been wanting an owl of his own for ages; the family eagle owl has never taken a shine to him, although it dotes on Lily Luna.

"Well, then," replies Harry. "Would you want to bring an-owl-or-a-cat-or-a-toad?"

"Can I get an owl, Dad?" 

Harry nods. James's eyes widen, and he shoves the rest of his cone into his mouth and stands up. Luckily, Harry has only two bites left of his sundae.

James is nearly bouncing as they leave. "Can't be an eagle owl---it would fight with Rossi, he couldn't stand not being way huger than another owl---oh, Dad, do you think they'll have barred owls? They're not native, but snowys aren't either, right? And they're exotic but not as flashy, so it wouldn't stand out too much, " James babbles.

Harry shifts the cauldron full of supplies from one hip to the other. "They'll have barreds, James. And you're right, they're beautiful and different without being too flashy." He thinks back to Hedwig, and how he'd fallen in love with her immediately---so visibly different from every other owl, just like how he felt---and he is glad that James seems to be riding a good balance between the spotlight and blending in. "Did I tell you about the time they had a golden eagle in there? We ended up with three Aurors on the scene."

"Tell me, Dad!"


End file.
